


Don't Ignore Me

by SorcererLeo



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Tickling, Violent Video Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorcererLeo/pseuds/SorcererLeo
Summary: Hilda gets jealous of a video game.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund & Hilda Valentine Goneril, Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Kudos: 46





	Don't Ignore Me

The sound of gunfire, screams, and spraying blood rang throughout the room. Hilda watched quietly, her back slumped against a small mountain of pillows and stuffed animals, her hand drifting back to the bowl of snacks again and again, no matter how often she told herself it'd be the last time. Eating more snacks meant working out more and she hated getting sweaty, but worrying about it was a pain, too.

At first, Marianne's choice of entertainment had startled her. She was so shy and skittish, she shrieked and jumped every time Hilda hugged her too suddenly. To watch her staring blankly at a violent video game in a focused trance was bizarre to say the least. If anyone had only seen her in this context, they might have believed she was an angry or violent person underneath, but nothing could be further from the truth.

Hilda sighed, a little excessively, and stretched out her leg, bumping Marianne's side, but she didn't react. They had been sitting on the bed for well over an hour now. Hilda didn't initially mind that Marianne started playing, they were just hanging out after all. But the less she responded to her, the more annoyed she got. It was like she wasn't even there anymore.

She shifted and moved the snack bowl aside, scooting up to Marianne on her knees, draping her arms around her from behind. She felt her reciprocate slightly, leaning back into her, but that was a far cry from the usual blush and surrender. Hilda pouted. Most boys - and plenty of girls - would kill to have her so close so regularly.

"Hey, Mari, you wanna take a break soon?" she said as sweetly as possible, her voice dripping with it, "You've gotten so quiet and I don't know when you blinked last."

"Right..." Marianne nodded slightly, nearly immobile except for her fingers working the controller. Hilda waited another beat but she wasn't getting any more out of her.

 _Unbelievable!_ She bit her lip and pulled one arm a little closer around her shoulders, moving the other to hug her around the waist.

"I'm starting to get hungry, should we go and make dinner?" she suggested, her voice lower, her lips closer to Marianne's ear.

"Yeah..." Still, she didn't move, her eyes locked to the screen like she was hypnotised. Hilda could feel her impatience turn to anger and she felt the sudden urge to squeeze her very hard, but thought better of it.

Pulling her sleeping shirt up a little more, she slipped her body against Marianne's back, pressing her bare legs against her thighs.

"Hey, Mari, I think I might sleep naked tonight," she whispered into her ear. It was like she could actually hear her words go out the other side.

"Uh-huh..."

She was steaming now. Was it wrong of her to be so jealous of a game? She had had Marianne's attention the whole rest of the day. She knew for a fact that social interaction was exhausting to her and yet she agreed to have Hilda sleep over tonight. She deserved to relax a little bit and focus on something else for a change. But this was _ridiculous!_

Hilda tightened her grip and took a deep breath, before pressing her lips firmly to Marianne's neck and blowing all of her breath against her skin in a forceful raspberry. Marianne flinched and shrieked, pressing multiple buttons at once on accident. Her character rolled forward into an oncoming razor blade and died horribly, but was now completely ignored.

"H-Hilda, wh-what are you-" She couldn't finish her sentence, Hilda's fingers slipping under her loose top and digging into her skin. She yelped and fumbled, dropping the controller on the floor as she tried to tuck her arms in and make herself small, erupting into shrieking laughter. "H-Hil-ilda, s-s-stop!" she pleaded between involuntary bouts of laughter, but Hilda didn't listen, crossing her ankles over her legs and locking her in place, blowing against the back of her neck and tickling her sides without mercy.

Marianne struggled in vain, getting pulled back onto the bed and rolled on her chest, helpless against Hilda's strength. She felt her weight on her hips and tried to shield her sides with her arms, but Hilda was relentless, not even demanding anything or teasing her like she usually did, just assaulting her with a silent grumpy pout.

When she finally gave her a break, Hilda rolled off of her and crossed her arms, turning her back to her and staring at the pillows leaning against the wall. Marianne gasped for breath and fought with the aftershocks for a few seconds, before she noticed Hilda's warmth having moved away from her.

"H-Hilda?" She got scared all of a sudden. Usually, after an attack like this, Hilda would laugh and hug her and halfheartedly apologise, not turn away from her completely. She was mad, she could feel it. "H-Hilda, I'm sorry..."

The slight shakiness in Marianne's voice melted Hilda's anger away in an instant. She quickly turned around again and wrapped her in a hug. "Don't ignore me!" she whined, nuzzling into her shoulder.

"I'm sorry..." Marianne repeated, though her voice was calmer now. Hilda was still holding on to her, so she probably hadn't messed up as badly as she had feared. She ran her fingers through the pink hair, watching the strands slip out of her grasp one by one when she pulled her hand back. "I love you," she added quietly, anxiety blossoming in her chest, like every time those words left her lips, until she heard Hilda's response.

"I love you too."


End file.
